Teller's Fortune
by Hypnotized by the Whirl
Summary: One night, Helena Teller was visited by a dark stranger protecting her from an evil creature. In that night, she found passion. Eleven years passed and her son, Lars was accepted into Hogwarts. Lars has never been away from his mother, and now he's been thrown into a world he was lost in. How will he cope alone?
1. Prologue

Teller's Fortune

**Prologue**

_Helena Teller: A Prologue in Four Parts_

Helena Teller absolutely hated her life. She became stuck in a rut ever since she dropped out of college. Every day, she had to wake up and look at herself in a mirror; she hated those brown eyes staring back. She had always been fixated on the mirror. She used to be kempt. Her brown hair used to frame her delicate face perfectly. She was freckled, but just enough for them to be seen as accentuations of beauty. Her body was slim and her clothes were always neat. She used to have to beat the boys away with a stick. Now, however, she no longer cared to keep up her appearance. She tied her hair back into a ponytail, refused to wear make-up, and wore clothes that made her look frumpy. Helena was still beautiful, but she wouldn't let herself, or anyone else for that matter, see it.

She thought of herself as a failure. She was once lauded for her brilliance, and everyone told her that she was destined for great things. Now she was a waitress at a pub in London. She was forced to wear some skimpy dress that made her look like a stereotypical Dutch girl. Every day, some gross brute would ogle her and give her a little smack on her ass, but there was nothing she could do but smile and be coy. Her livelihood depended on keeping that job. She tried begging the owner once to let the women wear decent clothing, but he refused her request.

She stormed out of his office that day, her eyes stricken with tears. Not paying attention to where she was walking, she ran into a man walking back from the bar with a glass of ale. The drink splashed all over Helena's hair and clothes. He was quick to apologize and ran back to the bar to get a few napkins. Helena countered his apology by saying it was her own fault. She thanked him for grabbing some napkins, and then left the pub.

Sopping wet, she walked down the street towards her apartment. It was a one-room hole in the wall that was insufficient for the vermin living in its walls. She tried opening the door with her key, but had no luck. She resorted to the alternative of kicking in the door until it opened. After just one hard kick, the door swung open. She quickly shut the door to keep out the cold. Unable to cope with the stress, she flung herself onto her mattress, screamed into her pillow, and let herself fall asleep.

The next morning it was the same. She pulled herself out of bed for nothing more than to make sure she had a roof over her head and a means of buying food. She dressed in her extra uniform, making sure to hide as much of her body as possible, and left for work. As per usual, drunkards made lewd comments toward Helena and used her as a cushion for their pinching.

Near the end of her shift, a man placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She completely lost it. She whipped around and slapped the man across the face. "Will you perverts stop touching me!?" She yelled. She recognized the man immediately as the one from the night before who dumped beer on her. "I'm so sorry." She apologized profusely. "I thought you were another one of those drunks trying to cop a feel."

She was about to continue her apology by offering a pint on the house when her manager called her into his office. She reluctantly walked into the room. "Helena, what the fuck?" The manager asked. "You can't just assault our customers like that. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to…"

"No, please, you can't fire me. I need this job. I barely have a place to live and I need money to save up so I can go back to school." Helena started to cry. "I'll do anything to keep this job. Please don't fire me."

Her manager stood up and walked over to face her. "Anything, you say?" He started to put his hands onto her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her. He felt her pull away, but forced her closer. "You want to keep this job don't you? Then stand here and take it." He pushed her onto his desk and started to undress her.

"I'm not a whore." Helena shouted, pushing him off of her. "If I were, I could do a hell of a lot better than you, and the pay would be better." She ran towards the door, but her manager grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me." She screamed, scratching at his arm. He pulled her in and tore at her dress, tearing the sleeve and front. She kneed him in the groin and ran out of the room. She shouted at him, "I quit." Then ran out of the pub, knocking into the man she slapped, but without stopping to apologize.

She ran down the street to her home, evading everybody that stood in her way. When she got to her apartment door, she leaned against it, breathing heavily. She opened her door with much greater ease than the night before, and collapsed onto her bed, bawling from the aftermath of the assault. She turned over in the bed and realized that she was not alone.

Her voice was piercing as she screamed and backed up against the wall. "Who are you? Please leave me alone. I don't have anything of value." She was pressed against the wall, and could find no escape. "What do you want from me?"

The shadowy figure didn't answer, but proceeded to move in closer to attack. A glowing wand was held in his fingers. He raised the wand and aimed at Helena. She screamed. Another figure appeared in the room, as if from thin air. "Expelliarmarus!" He cried, disabling the shadowy figure. He disappeared into the night and left Helena alone.

"Who are you?" Helena asked. She scrambled towards her lamp and flicked it on. It was the man from the pub. "Who are you?" She asked again with more urgency.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." He said.

"How did you do that? Why do you have a wand? Are you some kind of witch?" Helena asked. She was stunned by the events taking place. "Are you magic?" He nodded. "Oh my God, get out. Get out of my home. Leave me alone."

"Helena, please." He said

"How do you know my name?" She asked. She grabbed for the nearest blunt object for protection.

"Because of the name tag you were wearing. Please don't be afraid of me." He said, slowly walking toward her.

"I am afraid. This is not normal. What is happening?" Helena pleaded. "Tell me."

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand." He said.

With all her pent up rage and stress, she pounced on top of him. Helena pinned him under her. "You're going to tell me what just happened. Why was there a shadow in my apartment pointing a wand at me? Why were you able to appear here out of thin air? What do you want with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Just know that what happens is destined." He said.

Helena gave him an incredulous look. "You're talking to me about destiny, but what is that supposed to mean?" She was so tired, but something changed. Still on top of the man, she realized there was something in his eyes; a magnetic force that drew her closer. Like an invisible hand guided her actions, she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Why did you do that?" The man asked.

"I don't know." Helena answered. After a moment, she continued to kiss him. Then it became heated. She let out frustration in every kiss, in every touch. They began to tear each others clothes off. For once, in a long time, Helena's screams were those of passion and not of fright or anger.

The man collapsed onto the bed next to Helena when they finished. She was glowing, and had never felt as great as she did at that moment. She was exhausted from the session, and rolled over to rest. "When will I see you again?" She yawned. She didn't hear the answer as she drifted off to sleep.

She was awoken by loud knocks on her door. She wrapped the bed sheet around her and went to answer the door. It was her landlord. "I have a letter for you." He said. "I have two letters in fact." He handed them both to her. She opened one. It was an eviction notice. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but since you were fired…"

"I quit. The manager was an asshole. Please don't evict me; I can find another job."

"I have plenty of others people lined up to take this place off your hands. I'm sorry, but you have until 3 p.m. to get out on your own accord, or else I'll call someone to help you out by force." The landlord left her in her doorway. She was stunned that she had to leave. Helena didn't have family anywhere near her, so she didn't know where to go except out onto the street.

She threw the eviction notice to the ground, and tore open the other letter. It was from the man last night. She read through it and was stunned. She had to read it again to make sure she read it correctly.

_Dear Helena,_

_ I'm sorry that I have to say you won't see me again. I'm also sorry to say that you are very likely to be carrying my child right now. I can't explain it to you, but you must care for him well. Enclosed is a check for 100,000 Euros. Please spend it well to create a better life for yourself and our child._

He didn't sign his name, so she had no idea who it was. She tried to read the signature on the check, but she couldn't make it out. She may be richer now, but she felt poorer than she had ever been. If he was right, and she was pregnant, she wouldn't know what to do. There was nothing in the apartment she needed. She planned it all out in her head. She'd go to the bank, deposit the check and then leave London in hopes of finding a new home. Somewhere affordable, so that if she did have a child, she'd be able to have money saved to support him or her. She left the hovel she'd been reduced to living in, and went out on her way to make a better life for herself. She hoped she would never have to return to London, and be able to live the rest of her life in a rural town, without the constant wariness of the urban life.

Helena Teller absolutely loved her life. She was blessed in measures that eleven years ago were unimaginable. Every day she woke up, looked in the mirror and saw in herself the beauty she was unable to see then. She owed it all to that man whom she never saw again. Because of his generous gift, she was able to start up a small bakery that was a success. He also blessed her with a far more valuable gift, something that meant more to her than anything else the world had to offer.

Her son was born nine months after that fateful night. Up until that point, every thought turned away from keeping it. She nearly had gone through an abortion, but just could not face it. She had every intention of giving the baby up for adoption, but every intention flew away when she held him in her arms for the first time. Lars Teller was born on May 23, 2006 in Bristol, where Helena had resided after she left London.

She bought a two story building in the city; the first floor was for her bakery, while she and her son resided on the second floor. The first three years were difficult for Helena. She could hardly manage juggling a business and a baby, but over time, her bakery started taking in profit, and her pastries were very well received by the people. Eventually she was able to hire enough employees that she no longer was a worker, but instead was strictly the boss of the company. This freedom gave her much more time to spend with her son. She was frugal with her money, so she never left the small apartment above her bakery to find a larger house. With that saved money, she was able to put it all into a fund for her son's future college education.

Helena cherished her son, and did everything for him. He was always given the best, even at the expense of his mother's own personal wants. If Lars wanted it, Helena would not refuse. He became a bit of a brat because of it, but in Helena's eyes, he was a perfect angel. She did not just give him the best in material possessions; her son had to go to the best school in the city. She would have enrolled him in a prestigious boarding school, but she could not stand the thought of living without him for such long periods. She knew that one day she would have to let him go, but she wanted to stave off letting her baby fly from the nest.

Lars loved being coddled; getting anything and everything he wanted. His birthday was the best day of the year for him. Helena was not religious, so he never experienced Christmas, but she made up for it by indulging him for his birthday.

This year he was going to be turning eleven. Although there was no significance to that age, Helena still wanted to make it special. She made him an exquisite cake; a marble affair frosted with a dark chocolate ganache, and topped with handmade peanut butter cups. She wanted this birthday to be memorable, so she bought him a pet. He had always wanted a pet, and she finally buckled. She did not want to worry about another mouth to feed, but she knew it would make him happy. She obtained a beautiful chocolate spotted ocicat kitten. Her son loved wild cats, but even Helena had her limits, and would not allow a tiger or cheetah cub into her home, even for her son.

She arranged for a small group of his friends to be taken to a zoo while she prepared her apartment for the party. Every time Lars went to the zoo, he would beg to bring one of the big cats home, so she hoped he would be ecstatic over the addition of the leopard-esque kitten.

To prepare, she set up a table for the kids and another for the parents, then placed all the presents on a third table. In her room, she kept the kitten until she was ready to present him to Lars. She hung a banner that read "Happy Birthday" from the ceiling and tied balloons to any available object. She ran down to the bakery to grab the cake. It looked delicious and she was very satisfied. Keeping a steady hold on it, she returned upstairs. As she opened the door, she was greeted with an owl that had flown through the open window. She screamed out, and lost her balance. Careful to keep the cake on its plate, she tumbled toward the table. Managing to get the cake safely on the table, she turned around and shooed it away. As she did that, she noticed the letter in its beak. It dropped it into her outreaching hand and left through the window it entered.

_Lars Teller_

_The Smallest Bedroom of the Apartment above Teller's Treats_

_18 Dove Street_

_Bristol_

The address on the letter startled Helena. Lars never received mail, and he certainly did not have anything addressed to his bedroom. The manner in which it was delivered was all the more startling. An owl post was an absurd thing in Helena's mind. She turned the letter over. The seal bore the name Hogwarts, but it meant nothing to Helena. She opened the letter, even though it was technically Lars' mail, and read it.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**

_Dear Mr. Teller_,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 3. We expect your owl no later than July 31.

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick,_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Helena had to take a seat. She read it over twice more, but was still confused. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it must be some sort of joke. She looked at the other piece of parchment. It was a list of things that she did not know existed. They expected an owl, but she did not know what that meant or who they were. She heard a rapping noise; it was another owl tapping on the window, holding a letter. She ran up to grab it, and this time it was addressed to her, and undoubtedly was from the same place.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**

_Dear Ms. Teller_,

We are pleased to inform you that your son has been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a set of directions for you to follow to ensure your son makes it safely and preparedly to Hogwarts.

We are aware that you are not a witch yourself, and have no prior knowledge of magic. Your son is a wizard, and therefore must be trained by specially trained teachers to help him learn about the magic within him. Hogwarts is a safe environment where he will be able to practice it, and is the premier school of wizardry and witchcraft in England. We understand you may have trouble believing, but we can assure you that we are legitimate.

The term begins September 3. We will expect your owl before July 31 if you intend on your son to attend our academy. If you have any other questions, feel free to send an owl at anytime. We will keep an owl near you, so you can keep correspondence with us.

_Yours sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick,_

_Deputy Headmaster_

It was all too much for Helena. She collapsed into an armchair, overwhelmed by the information. She did not know what she could do. How could she tell her son that he was a wizard? He would think she had gone mad. No, she would not say a word. What he did not know could not hurt him. She would send a letter saying he would not attend and then the whole mess would be cleaned up. She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down a quick note about her apologies on how Lars would not be attending the school. She tucked it into an envelope and gave it to the owl hovering outside her window. "Bring this letter back from where you came." She told it, and watched it fly away.

Just as the owl became but a speck in the sky, the door to the apartment flew open and ten children and three adults entered. They were all wearing big smiles. The adults ushered them to the table and they all sat down and stared at the cake. "Who wants to eat up a big slice of cake?" Helena asked the kids. They all answered in a resounding affirmative. "First let's light the candles, and sing to Lars." As Helena lit the candles, everyone sang Happy Birthday. Lars smile shone bright against the light of the flames, and he blew them all out in one breath. They cheered and then Helena sliced the cake evenly, handed a piece to everyone, and left one for herself. The kids talked and ate noisily while Helena conversed with the other parents. "How did it go? I hope they weren't too much of a hassle."

"No, they were all such darlings." One mother said. "They got to see all the animals, they got their faces done, and there was a magic show."

Helena's eyes grew big. "A magic show, you say? How about that." She took a bite of her cake.

"Oh yes, it was marvelous." Another mother said. "The kids were so enthralled. Lars was more than any other, it seemed like he was paying attention to everything the magician did. I think he's going to have a new hobby on his hands. You may want to buy him one of those magic kits."

Helena nearly choked on her cake, but managed to swallow. "That sounds like an idea." She said. "Lars, dear, are you ready to open your presents?"

"Yes mum." He said, finishing his cake. He went to the pile and started to unwrap the gifts. He received a game for his computer, a few Blu-Ray discs, and some cash. He thanked all his friends for the gifts and they all welcomed him. Then he noticed something, "mum, you didn't get me a gift."

"No, I did, but it's in my room. I didn't want to spoil the surprise." She went into her room. On her pillow, the kitten was curled up into a ball and napping. He was so cute, and she was so excited to give him to Lars. "Wake up little one." She whispered. "It's time to make your debut." The kitten yawned wide, and Helena gently lifted him into her hands. She reentered the room facing backwards. "Happy birthday dear, I hope you like your present." She said, spinning around and showing the room the kitten.

An excited noise escaped Lars' lips. "Mum, I love it. Thank you so much." He extended his hands and Helena placed the kitten into his arms. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"He's a boy." Helena answered. She was so happy because of his happiness. "Do you have any idea what you're going to name him?"

"Not yet, but soon." He answered. His friends gathered around him and gently petted the kitten, which seemed to be enjoying the strokes and the cooing.

"That's so sweet of you Helena." A mother said. "He loved the lions, tigers and leopards so much, it's so thoughtful of you that you gave him a kitten that is such a semblance of them."

"I know my son." Helena said. "I will do everything to make him as happy as he can be." Saying that, she thought of her newfound knowledge of his inclination towards magic, and if that meant he was meant to go to that school.

The party wrapped up soon after, and Helena and Lars said their thanks and goodbyes to the guests. Helena started cleaning up while Lars put away his gifts and resumed placing all his attention on the kitten. Helena gathered the trash and put it into the receptacle. She sat on the armchair and faced Lars. "Tracy's mother told me that you enjoyed the magician at the zoo." Helena said.

"Yes, he was amazing. I'd never seen anything so cool. I wish I could do all the stuff he did." Lars said.

"What if you could?" Helena asked.

"That would be brilliant. I don't know if I could though; it takes a lot of practice and skill that I don't have." Lars answered.

Helena got up, and grabbed the letter addressed to Lars. "It's already opened, but read the letter, and tell me what you think." Lars looked at his mother, then grabbed the letter and read. His eyes got big, but he did not say anything. "Hard to believe, isn't it?" She asked.

"This letter is a joke, right?" Lars said, reading over it once more.

"No." Helena answered. "It was delivered by an owl, and then I got one explaining it to me. I think it's real, or somebody is going through some extravagance to trick us."

"It can't be real; I'm not a wizard." Lars said.

"I don't know. It may be a moot point though. I already sent a letter saying you weren't going to attend." Helena said.

"What?" Lars asked. "Why would you do that? You didn't even ask me."

"I thought it would be for the best. I don't think you should be going to some magic school." Helena said.

"You could have asked." He said. He picked up his kitten and walked out of the room into his own, slamming the door behind.

Helena let out a huge sigh, falling back onto the armchair. She had made a mistake, but to her eternal gratitude, was able to rectify it. An owl was again knocking at the window. She quickly opened it and let the owl inside. It dropped a letter onto the floor and she quickly picked it up. It was addressed to her, so she tore it open and read it.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**

_Dear Ms. Teller,_

We are very sorry to hear of the decision not to have your son attend our school, but it is your decision to make, so we cannot force you to change your mind. If for any reason you do change your mind, however, we are willing to accept your owl until July 31.

_Yours sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Helena was relieved to see that she still was able to send him to the school. She went to his room and knocked on the door, only to be answered with a loud "GO AWAY!" She entered the room anyway. "I will not be spoken to like that, Lars." She said. "I'm your mother and you will respect me." She saw he was opening his mouth to speak. "I got a letter from the school." She started, preemptively interrupting him. "You can still go."

"You mean it." He said with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Yes, but we have to talk about it first. Are you absolutely sure about wanting to go?" Helena asked.

"Yes. If I'm a wizard, shouldn't I want to be able to use magic?" Lars asked.

"I suppose you're right. I'll send them a letter that says you're going to be attending." Helena said. "We're going to have to go to London soon."

"Why?"

"According to my letter, there's a little wizard shopping center where you can buy all your magic supplies." Helena answered.

"Learning magic is going to be so cool." He said. "I can't wait to tell everyone."

"No. You can't, I may not know much about wizards, witches and magic, but letting people know is probably not the best thing to do. Before you object, attend the school before doing anything like that. If you tell them you can do magic, and then can't, they'll think you're crazy." Helena said. Lars reluctantly nodded. "Okay, it's settled, I guess. You'll be going to school to be a wizard. I hope that you're sure what you want." Lars nodded again with less reluctance. "Get some sleep. We'll talk about all of this magic business later."

"Okay, G'night mum, I love you." Lars said, curling up next to his kitten.

"Goodnight dear, I love you too." Helena said, flicking off the light. She closed the door and went back into the living room, where the owl was perched on the chair. "I forgot about you." She said. She scribbled down another note, restating her position on Lars' attending of Hogwarts and sent it off with the owl. She did one last sweep of the area to make sure it was clean, and then went into her room.

She undressed and put on her nightgown. As she lay down, her mind would not stop thinking about magic. Her sleep was marred with dreams and questions. It was an uneasy sleep, and she tossed and turned throughout the night. She wondered how her son could be a wizard, and the very thought of him going away to some school scared her, but it was finally time to let her baby bird free. Except maybe in his case, he was a baby owl ready to leave the nest.

Helena tossed and turned in her bed. Since she learned the truth about her son, she hadn't been sleeping well. The thought of there being a school for wizards and witches, coupled with the fact that her son was going to attend it made her feel uneasy. Unable to get comfortable, she woke up. As her eyes blinked open, she was met with an ethereal glow. She jumped out of bed and grabbed the nearest object. She waved it at the glow, unsure of what that was going to do to it. The light moved toward her. She backed into the corner. She tried to scream, but her voice was gone. The light took the shape of the man from that night eleven years ago. Helena gasped, and the light entered through her mouth. She could feel it inside of her. It was warm. She looked down and found herself pregnant again. Her belly was glowing with the light from within. She could feel it stirring. She looked up, and now standing before her was the cloaked creature that tried to attack her all those years ago. It raised its wand and aimed for her belly. A red light expelled from the tip and hit her. She fell against the wall in a groan. There was a gaping wound where she was hit, but no blood. Instead, an owl flew out from her body. It went for the creature and encircled it, pecking at it. The creature raised its wand above its head and a strong wind blew the owl into the wall away from Helena. It collapsed onto the floor and took the form of Lars. Once more, the creature raised its wand. Aiming at Lars, the creature spoke, a miserable sound, and a deathly green light hit him.

Helena screamed. The creature was gone, and her son was not slumped over on the other side of the room. She was awake, in the real world this time. It was just another nightmare. They were becoming more frequent. This nightmare had been the worst of all; she had never had to witness her son being murdered. She looked to the alarm clock on her nightstand. It showed 6:43. Her first instinct after the dream she had was to check on Lars. The living room was dark and she was afraid of what could be lurking. Helena walked to the other side of the living room and opened the door to Lars' room.

"Mum?" Lars asked from the living room. Helena jumped up and turned around.

"What are you doing sitting here in the dark? You could give a person a heart attack." Helena shouted.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "I'm just really excited for today."

"Why?" Helena asked. She was still in panic and couldn't remember what today was. "It's not your birthday again, is it?"

"It's September 2nd, school starts tomorrow." Lars said.

"Which means…?" Helena started.

"We have to go to London so I can get my magic stuff." Lars finished.

"Oh, that's today isn't it? I was thinking, are you sure that you want to go to this school? Magic must be pretty dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Mum, this magic, it's a part of me and I can't just deny it." Lars said. "I'll be fine. This school can't be any more dangerous than any other boarding school."

"I know. I just don't want to lose my baby." Helena said.

"I'm not a baby anymore." Lars said. "Please don't keep me from the school."

"I suppose I can't." Helena looked down at her son's beaming smile. "Let me get ready. Go down to the bakery and grab a coffee cake for breakfast." Helena went into her bathroom and started the shower. She stripped down and entered the shower where she let the water wash away the thoughts of losing her son to magic.

When she was finished showering, she got dressed and returned to the living room. Lars was in the kitchen with a piece of coffee cake. "I'm done eating, so if you hurry up and finish, we can be in London by ten o'clock."

"Where are your things?" Helena asked.

"They're in the car. Timothy's downstairs and he helped me carry the trunk."

"He's here early today." Helena commented. "Do you have that list of things you need for school?"

"Yeah, I have it in my pocket." He said.

Helena sat down at the table and took a bite of the cake. "What does it say?"

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

First year students will require

UNIFORM

Three sets of plain robes (black)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

One pair protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_One Thousand Magical Herbs_ and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_Noctis Caelum _by Dama Nostra; Translated to English by Leo Gaeli

. _Defensive Measures for Dark Magic_ by Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set brass or glass phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE _NOT_ ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"There are also directions to a place called Diagon Alley, where we can apparently buy all of these things." Lars said.

"Are you bringing your cat with you?" Helena asked.

"Of course." Lars answered. "He's sleeping in his crate, which is also in the car. Are you done eating yet?"

"Yes. We can go now." Helena said. Helena rinsed off her plate and put it off to the side of the sink. "So the plan is to go to this Diagon Alley, shop for your things, maybe ask around about Hogwarts so we know what you should expect, and then we'll stay the night in London and then take you to King's Cross tomorrow."

"Let's not waste anymore time chit-chatting." Lars said.

Helena grabbed her purse and coat and followed Lars out the door.

She locked the door and headed downstairs to her bakery. "Timothy?" She called out. "Are you here?"

"I'm right here, Helena." Timothy said, stepping out of the back room.

"Timothy, I am going to be gone to London until midday tomorrow. Will you be okay with the bakery by yourself? Nina is visiting her family in Ukraine for the next week and John has caught a bad flu bug, so you're my only worker until I return." Helena said.

"Everything will be fine." Timothy assured. "What's in London, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Lars is going to a boarding school this year." Helena said.

"Oh, which one?" Timothy asked.

"Err…" Helena wracked her brain for a school she knew. "Smeltings." She replied.

"No kidding? My half-brother went there. He didn't like it all that much, but he was a troublemaker, so that may have been why. His father forced it upon him. I never met the man, but he seemed to be a right asshole." Timothy said. "Anyway, wish Lars a farewell for me; he seemed in such a hurry, he must really want to go away. I'll see you tomorrow, Helena."

"Goodbye Timothy." Helena waved and exited the bakery. Already in the car, Lars urged his mother to hurry.

"It's about time." Lars said.

"Calm down." Helena said. "Why are you so hyper?"

"I hit my second wind. I've been up all night ready to go and…" He couldn't finish before he was out like a light.

"Finally, I'll have some peace and quiet for a few hours." The drive to London was a long and tedious one. Her son slept peacefully, leaving her to her own thoughts, which she quickly decided to drown out by turning on the radio. For roughly three hours, she sang along to the radio, hoping to keep her thoughts away from the fact that her child was going to be learning magic. It all seemed so crazy to her and she didn't want to think about it.

When they arrived in London, Helena had to wake Lars to get directions. "Where do we need to go?" She asked.

Lars yawned and rubbed his eyes. "A place called the Leaky Cauldron."

"I've never heard of it. Even when I lived here."

"Oh look, I think that's it. What luck!"

"Where?" Helena asked.

"Right in front of us." Lars pointed.

"That pile of rubble?" Helena asked.

"What? Just park over here, I'll show you." Lars said.

Helena parked the car and followed her son who, refreshed from his nap, was running towards a pile of rubble. "There is nothing there. Do you see it now? Before her eyes, however, her son was gone. "Lars!" She cried. Her son returned to her sight. She ran to him. "How did you do that?"

"Can you not see it?" Lars asked. He grabbed her hand. "Follow me."

"Oh my!" She exclaimed. The rubble turned into an inn. She stepped out, and could clearly see the Leaky Cauldron. "That is remarkable." Helena said.

"C'mon mum, we can talk to the inn keep about how to get to Diagon Alley." Lars said. Helena nodded her head.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. How can we help you?" Hannah Longbottom said.

"We need a room for the night." Helena said.

"Going to Hogwarts tomorrow, I presume. It's my Frank's first year. How about yours?"

"It'll be my first year too, madam." Lars said, trying to be polite.

"Oh, a madam runs an entirely different place of business. Call me Hannah." She said.

"Lars, run out to the car and grab our overnight bags and the cat." Helena asked.

"Oh, that's very clever, acclimating to the muggle lifestyle." Hannah said.

"Come again?" Helena asked. "The muggle lifestyle?"

"Oh? Oh! You're a muggle aren't you?" Hannah asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Helena, not knowing what muggles were, wasn't sure whether or not she should be offended.

"They're what we call non-magical folk." Hannah answered.

"Then yes, I am a muggle." Helena answered. "And in all honesty, I don't know what I'm doing."

"That's fine, dear. I'm sure that we can help both you and your son." Hannah said.

"Oh thank you so much. Let me introduce myself, I'm Helena and my son's name is Lars."

"Well, let me start by getting you fitted with a room. It'll cost you 6 galleons, 17 sickles, and 3 knuts for the night." Hannah said.

"What? I have to pay you in farm equipment and boats?" Helena asked.

"No, no that's our money. There is a bank in Diagon Alley to get your money exchanged, so you can buy your son his supplies." Lars came into the inn with the bags and crate. "I'll show you to your room now." Hannah led them up a staircase and opened the first door on the left. "Here you are; I can give you the key after you go to the bank."

"I'll just set the bags in here and let the cat out so he can stretch and walk around." Lars said.

"How do we get to Diagon Alley?" Helena asked.

"Alice!" Hannah shouted.

A girl, about fourteen years old, came running to the stairs. "You called?"

"Alice, dear, I need you to escort Helena and Lars to Diagon Alley. Helena is a muggle, and they're new." Hannah said.

"No problem. Follow me you two." Alice said, leading the way to the back door of the inn. "You must be entering your first year then, huh?"

"Yep." Lars answered.

"I take it you didn't know magic existed." Alice asked.

"Nope." Lars answered.

"A boy of few words, I see. At any rate, let me welcome you to the Leaky Cauldron, and the wizarding world as a whole. I'll lead you along the way to all the places you need to go for his supplies."

"Thank you so much, Alice. It's refreshing to know that there are good people willing to accommodate us." Helena said.

"No problem." Alice said. She opened the back door and let Lars and Helena to exit first. "Diagon Alley is just beyond this wall."

"How do we…?" Lars started.

"Like this." Alice pulled out her wand. "For awhile, one would have to have knowledge of how to find the proper brick to open the wall, but about four years ago, someone over zealously tapped on the brick, and left an indention that looks like a crescent moon. So, if you find that brick, all that you have to do is tap on it." She did just that and the bricks started to turn to reveal a narrow passageway for the three to enter. On the other side was a bustling center of shops. Helena and Lars couldn't help but stare at what they saw.

"I can't believe this has been in London and we common folk know nothing of it." Helena said.

"We need to keep it secret, lest you common folk try and figure out how to be uncommon like us." Alice commented. "First things first, we must go to Gringott's, the wizarding bank, so you can get some money. It's the tall white building right in front of us."

Lars grabbed onto his mother's hand as they walked through the bustle of the crowds. They walked into Gringott's and found a mess of goblins, weighing gemstones, counting money, and busying themselves with this and that. Lars almost screamed at the sight of them, but knew that that may not be the best thing to do. "Hello, we need to exchange muggle money." Alice told a goblin.

"How much?" The goblin asked, not looking away from the scales he was tinkering with.

"I didn't know how much would be enough, so I brought 1000 pounds." Helena said.

This amount was just enough to pry the goblin from what he was doing. "Here are 200 galleons." The goblin handed her twenty rolls of ten galleons and took the 1000 pounds "Thank you for your business." After that the goblin returned to his gems.

"Where do we go from here?" Lars asked as they left the bank.

"Well, if I know anything about the young wizard, I know that you'll want your wand now." Alice said. "Ollivander's is the place to go. Most every Hogwarts student gets their wand from him."

"Let's go already." Lars said excitedly. Alice led the way down the road. At the end, there was an old-looking building, which was significant seeing as every building looked relatively old. "This has been around for over 2000 years?" Lars asked. Alice nodded. They entered the building. "I can see that now." They went up to the counter and Lars rung the bell to get Mr. Ollivander's attention. An old man walked out to the counter and Lars whispered to Alice, "Has he been around since 382 BC too?" Alice chuckled, but Helena gave him a look that told him off.

"Little Alice Longbottom, my you've grown, yet it's only been three years hasn't it. You are still the spitting image of your namesake. Your wand was 10 and 1/4 inches of mahogany with a unicorn hair, if I can remember correctly." Mr. Ollivander said. Alice nodded. "I don't believe I've ever sold you a wand." He said to Helena.

"You did not. I'm not a witch." Helena responded.

"Ahh. That would explain it. What can I do for you?" He asked.

Helena answered, "My son needs a wand."

Mr. Ollivander pulled a box off the shelf. "Here, try this." He handed the wand to Lars, but pulled it away before he could get a good grasp. "No, that's not the one."

"But…" Lars started.

"This one?" Ollivander said. Lars didn't even touch it before he replaced it. "I have good feelings about this wand. It is 11 and 5/6 inches of fir and quite flexible with a dragon heartstring core. Take it." Lars reached out and grabbed for it tightly, so it wouldn't be pulled away immediately. He felt a strange power in his hand that coursed through him. "Give it a wave." Ollivander urged. Lars did so, and silvery sparks emitted from the wand. "Well done."

"I can't believe I just did that." Lars said.

"How much for the wand, Mr. Ollivander?" Helena asked.

"It'll be eight galleons." He answered. She pulled the coins from her purse. "Thank you for your business."

"Lars, you should probably get fitted for your robes. Let's go to Madame Malkin's." Alice said.

On their way, Helena noticed the Owl Emporium. Helena asked Alice to drop Lars off and then return here. Helena entered the Owl Emporium and looked at the selection. Alice soon joined her. "Looking for an owl?" She asked.

"I want to be able to communicate with my son. He has a kitten, and the letter said he had a choice between animals, not more than one. Plus, I'll be lonely, so I figure a pet wouldn't hurt." Helena answered. "What's a good owl to have?"

"I suppose it depends on what you want out of it? If you're just sending letters…"

"Foodstuffs too, I own a bakery, so I can't imagine not bombarding treats at him. That one seems good to me." She pointed at an eagle owl. "He looks strong enough." She talked to the shop owner and bought it, as well as a cage and owl food. Twenty galleons later, she left the shop, and walked over to Madame Malkin's with Alice.

After purchasing the robes, Alice led them from shop to shop, purchasing all the necessary equipment for Lars. Their last stop was Flourish and Bott's. Lars had never been so excited to enter a book store. Lining the shelves along the walls were volumes upon volumes of books, detailing magic beyond the scope of the three entering the store.

"A lot of these books hold dangerous magic for someone with no training. I've been at Hogwarts for three years, and I wouldn't dare to touch most of these books." Alice said. "Let me help you find the books you need, Lars." The two of them went towards one set of shelves while Helena was left to her own devices. She walked over to a different shelf. She looked at a shelf that had a whole row of black books. She lifted one off the shelf, and the other black books became colored. She put it back, and they became black. Taking another one off the shelf, they remained black. Returning to the original book, she realized that it was absorbing the light around it, causing the books to lose their color. She opened it up to see what was inside. With little less than a glance, she dropped the book and screamed.

Lars and Alice came rushing to her side, holding Lars' books. They toppled out of their hands when they went to pick Helena off the floor. "Mum, what happened?" Lars asked.

"In that book…"

"Oh Merlin, Helena, this is a black magic book. You're a muggle, good magic can be overwhelming. What did you see?" Alice asked.

"I saw a picture of a man being killed by a green light. It happened in a dream, a nightmare, and it scared me." Helena said.

"A green light comes from Avada Kedavra, the killing curse; you shouldn't have looked at it. Lars, pay for your books, I'll help Helena back to the inn. You can use your wand to get back, just tap the moon." Alice said. Lars and Alice helped Helena up, and Alice led her out of the store, bringing her back to the inn.

"Mum, it's time to wake up." Helena slowly opened her eyes. Lars was hovering over her. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Helena asked groggily.

"You fainted." Lars said. "According to Alice, when you got back to the room, you just blacked out."

"That book, I shouldn't have looked at it." Helena said. "I don't want to know that that exists. I don't want to know you can get hurt."

"Mum, I'll be fine, but you won't have to worry about that if you don't get up. Alice said the train leaves in an hour." Lars said.

"What?" Helena exclaimed. "Okay, I'll get the car. I have to pay still. Am I forgetting anything else? Did you get all your things?"

"Mum, calm down. Everything is ready. I already paid Hannah. We just need to leave. That's it." Lars said.

"Okay, then we should go." Helena said. She got out of bed, slowly, and followed Lars. They were down the stairs when Alice came up to them. "Alice, I need to thank you for all your help."

"It was my pleasure." Alice said with a smile.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" Helena asked.

"Since you mentioned it, can I go to King's Cross with you two? Mum and Dad took Frank themselves; I was going to take the Floo, but I'd rather go with you." Alice said.

"Where are your things?" Helena asked.

"They're in the car." Lars answered. "I already agreed for us. She only asked to be polite."

"That's fine. Shall we go?"

"Yes." Lars replied ecstatically.

As Helena drove to King's Cross, Alice and Lars talked about school. Helena couldn't pay attention to what goes on at Hogwarts, though, because her mind was too heavily focused on what she saw in that book. To know that wizards can kill each other with the wave of a wand made her fear for her son.

The first question Helena had when they arrived was why nobody noticed a magic train. "How are you going to conceal a train like that?" She asked.

"We have our ways." Alice smiled. "Just follow along." Lars got a dolly and loaded both his and Alice's luggage onto it. "We have to go to Platform 9 and ¾ to board the train."

"There's no such thing." Helena said.

"If you're a muggle, but it's quite simple. All you have to do is head for the pillar between Platforms 9 and 10. Follow my example Lars." Alice grabbed the dolly and pushed it into the wall, but she didn't crash, and instead kept going.

"I'm surprised nobody noticed." Helena said. "Do you want to go next?"

"Yes." Lars said. He broke into a run, and ran right through the pillar, disappearing from sight.

"Here goes nothing." Helena said to herself. She ran toward the wall, not unlike Alice and Lars, but unlike Alice and Lars, smacked into it instead of running through to Platform 9 ¾. "No, let me through." She shouted, smacking the bricks. Feeling the eyes on her, she quickly left. She was devastated to not be able to say good bye to her son.

As she drove home, she thought it quite unfair that she was being forced to leave her child behind. He was the most important thing in her life, and she hated that he was gone. The thoughts couldn't leave her mind.

When she got home, she brought her owl upstairs. She wrote a letter to Lars and then went downstairs to the bakery to grab some cookies to send with it. "Timothy," she said, "I'm ba…oh my god! I can see your arse."

"Ahh, oh, Helena, you scared me." Timothy said. "I didn't know you were here."

"Apparently. Do you always bake without any clothes on?" She asked.

"I'm wearing an apron." He replied. Besides, it feels liberating.

"It can't be sanitary to not be clothed." Helena said.

"I promise that I'm clean." Timothy insisted.

"Go put on some clothes." She said. As he walked away, she couldn't help but stare at his nude back. "Timothy?"

"Yeah?" He asked, turning around.

"I changed my mind." Helena said, walking toward him. "You're wearing too much as it is." She reached behind his head and lifted the apron up and off of him. "This must feel even more liberating." She pulled him closer to her and kissed him, and for the first time in eleven years, her son was the last thing on her mind.


	2. Hogwarts Express

Teller's Fortune

_Hogwarts Express_

On platform 9 ¾, a great scarlet train was prepared to take the young wizards and witches to Hogwarts. Parents were wishing their children good-bye. Many mothers' eyes were tearing up, especially those that were saying good-bye for the first time. The young wizards and witches were slowly backing away, constantly saying good-bye, and trying to find the quickest route to the train.

Lars stood by Alice, waiting for his mother to come through the wall. Two minutes passed and he became impatient. "Alice, why isn't my mum here yet?" Lars asked.

"Your mum? Oh no. Lars, your mum is a muggle, she can't come onto platform 9 ¾." Alice said.

"What?" Lars asked. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

"I thought I had." Alice pushed the dolly towards the baggage train, and Lars followed. "I'm sorry, but I thought that you knew."

"It's okay. I suppose a good-bye would have been too long and hard for either of us." Lars said. "My mum will send me a letter right away, anyway, now that she has an owl."

"I'm sorry about that. Let me make it up to you by introducing you to some of the others. You won't be able to go to this school without knowing the names Potter and Weasley. I think a few of them will be first years." Alice led the way over towards the largest group on the platform.

"Alice!" One of the teenagers exclaimed. "How have you been?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Just fine, I've been working at The Leaky Cauldron and doing this and that." Alice answered.

"That's good. I hope your mum isn't overworking you." Molly laughed. "This isn't Frank is it?" She asked.

"Oh, no, his name is Lars Teller. He's a first year and a muggle-born, so I'm introducing him to your lot." Alice said.

"That's so nice of you, Alice." Molly said. "Come, let's introduce you to the rest." Alice and Lars followed Molly back to her family. "Hey, everyone, there's someone Alice wants you to meet." Alice and Molly walked behind Lars to show him to the others. A deep red tinge covered Lars' face as he felt them all staring at him.

"Hi." He said meekly. "I'm Lars."

"Hello, Lars." They said together in a cacophony of voices that made his blush hotter.

"Umm…" Lars mumbled.

"Where are your parents?" Rose Weasley asked, stepping forward.

"My dad, well I never did meet him, but my mum, she's a muggle, so she can't get through the passage."

"It's tough." Rose said. "I mean, I can imagine it would be. My mum, she was in your situation too, muggle parents, but she turned out to be well-known for her knowledge of magic. You don't have to be timid. We may be a little ahead because of our heritage, but we're all at the same basic level of learning."

"Maybe you and him are, Rose, but I have a full year on you both, so don't try to clump me into your little group." A voice from the group said.

Without missing a beat, Rose retorted, "You're only where you're at now because Veronica helped you with everything you did. Yes James, we know all about her. The grapevine in that school extends way past the forest."

James stammered, shot Rose a dirty look, then left, likely in search of Veronica.

"He has a bit of an ego, but you'll get used to it." Rose said. "If you want, you can sit with me and the other first years in the Weasley clan."

Lars made a quick glance at Alice, who, with her eyes, urged him to take the offer. "Sure." He said. Rose took lead and Lars followed behind, waving goodbye to Alice.

They made their ways through the crowds and boarded the train. "I told Lucy to get a cabin; I'm not sure how much space there will be." Rose said. She found her cousin, who was talking to another cousin in the cabin.

"I'm scared, that's all. I don't know where I want to be placed." Lucy confessed. "I know I'm not as bright as Molly, so I can't imagine being a Ravenclaw."

"I want to be in Gryffindor, of course. Everyone I look up to was in that house. James, Mom, and Dad, all of the uncles and aunts it seems, except your mom, but she doesn't count. If she were a witch, I'm sure she would have been in the house too."

"What are you guys talking about?" Lars asked, sitting next to Albus Severus as Rose gave him entrance.

"The Hogwarts Houses we want to join. Do you know where you want to be?"

Lars stared at him blankly, and blinked a little, then turned to Rose. "He's muggle-born, Albus, he doesn't know about the houses."

"Oh, well…" He turned back towards Lars. "Slytherin is the evil house, most of its graduates become dark wizards, not necessarily all, but historically it has been tainted with evil."

"There's evil in the school?" Lars asked horrified. "Are we going to be attacked by our peers?"

"No, the last attack was nineteen years ago, when the Dark Lord attacked the school with his band of Death Eaters." Albus said.

"Dark Lord? Death eaters? What kind of attack?" Lars said nervously.

"It was a huge war." Albus answered. Lots of students died, including Uncle Fred.

"ALBUS SEVERUS!" Rose shouted noting Lars sudden pallid appearance and shaky movements. "You're scaring the poor boy."

"Just telling him the truth, he asked." Albus said bluntly.

"You don't have to worry about anything like that." Lucy chimed in. "It's been peaceful since the war. Even Slytherin isn't that dark anymore.

"Avoid Slytherin either way, you'll want to go for Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor." Albus said.

"How do I choose?" Lars asked.

"You don't." Rose said. "It's chosen for you."

"That's comforting, so I could be just put into Slytherin without consent?" Lars asked.

"There's a test of some sort." Albus said. "The family won't give a straight answer."

"A test? I looked through the books, but I don't really know anything." Lars said.

The train lurched forward suddenly, and a voice rang out announcing the departure. The four in the cabin, took one look out the window and waved out at the people staying behind. Both Rose and Albus saw their siblings with tears, wanting to go with them.

"We're actually going now, aren't we?" Lucy said. "It's going to be weird."

"Luckily we're surrounded by family." Rose said.

Lars eyes started watering. "Yes, lucky us; I can't believe I'm leaving my mother behind. We're all the other one has."

"You're going to meet a lot of nice people here, and you'll make a new family of sorts." Rose comforted. "And you know Alice, so surely you met Frank too. The Longbottoms are close with our family. You can be close with us too. Grandma and Grandpa had seven kids; we're a family where more is merrier."

Lars smiled. "Wow, that's a big family. I don't even know my father." His smile started to fade. "What if this is a mistake? I don't know how I ended up on a train to a magical school. Maybe I'm not a wizard. This test we're taking, what if I fail? I'll be a laughingstock."

"It's okay Lars." Lucy said. "You're not the only muggle-born wizard here. You don't get an owl from Hogwarts just to not end up being a wizard. It doesn't work that way."

"Really, most of us are not any more knowledgeable than you. If you read the books, you're probably ahead of a lot of the first years on this train." Albus said.

Lars began to calm down. He peered out the window and saw rolling fields and trees. It was a beautiful scene to behold. He still was pondering how he ended up on the train. He was also wondering about his mother. The poor woman must be beside herself with worry. "So what do we do for the next few hours?"

The food trolley came by and knocked at their cabin door. "Would any of you like something to eat?" The four looked at the trolley. Lars had no clue of what to eat, so he stayed silent, whilst the others selected and paid for their items. "Anything for you, sweetie?" The woman asked Lars.

"I don't know what's good." Lars said. "I'll just take a little of everything, I guess. No better time to try new things." He paid the woman and received a bit of everything. "This all looks so strange. Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizzbees, Cockroach Clusters, I don't know what to try. Jellybeans, those are safe. He plopped one in his mouth, and then immediately spat it out. "That tasted like dirt."

"It probably was dirt flavored." Albus said, taking a bean of his own and eating it. "Mmm blueberry. They're Bertie Bott's. They come in every flavor, which means every flavor. I've had mucus."

Rose chimed in. "Bile. It tasted the same going down as coming up."

"Gross. Blood has been the worst for me, and I've found so many. I ended up saving them during Molly's vampire phase. Thank Merlin that ended." Lucy giggled. "Some old muggle book got her all creepy about the idea. It was our mother's fault bringing muggle literature into the house."

"Lucy! I can't believe you. Show some tolerance to your muggle side. Imagine if Uncle Percy had been so bigoted towards muggle things. You and Molly wouldn't be here." Rose said.

"I'm not denying that, I'm just saying that muggle literature, at least when it comes to magical creatures and such, is profoundly misinformed." Lucy argued. "I'll read Shakespeare for hours, even MacBeth, despite the crude depiction of witches, because it's not as poorly written. Muggles do great things despite their limitations."

"We're not limited." Lars added. "We can live just fine without magic."

"It's not we anymore, Lars." Albus said. "It's they. You're a wizard."

"I'm still finding that hard to believe. Besides, my mother is a great woman, even if she isn't a witch. She's successful and is a good mother and provides for me." Lars said, eyes watering. "And I miss her already."

"It'll be okay, Lars." Rose put her arm around his shoulder. "Once we get through the sorting, you'll be in a house full of people who will accept you and make you feel like a part of a family. Homesickness is bound to happen, but all will be well." Rose said. She wiped away Lars tears and gave him a hug. "It'll be winter break before you know it, and then you'll see her again.

"You're right. Thanks, Rose." Lars said smiling. A knock came at the door. Lars opened it. Standing before him were Molly, Alice and Frank. Lars greeted them and sat back down.

The others greeted Frank and Alice, having seen Molly earlier. "Hey everyone." Molly said. "We found them. We can leave Frank to mingle, so we can go back to our friend's cabin. Bye." Alice and Molly left hurriedly, pushing Frank into the cabin and closing the door.

"Yeah, make it seem like I'm a burden." Frank said. "Scoot over Albus." Frank squeezed between Lucy and Albus. "She just wants to go make out with some guy, I bet."

"That's what Molly's doing." Lucy added.

"With who?" Rose asked. Of anyone in the family, Rose was always the most inquisitive, an inquisitiveness that mainly manifested in the lives of others. If ever there was a gossip, it was Rose Weasley. "I have theories, but clearly you know."

"I've intercepted a few letters she sent back and forth. She's with River Jordan." Lucy said. "He's the son of Uncle George's business associate. It also explained why Molly insisted she help around _Wheezes_ all summer. Good for her, I suppose, River is an attractive guy."

"He has a sister, Elaine. She starts this year. I saw her at the Leaky Cauldron when her mother and she stopped to get school supplies. She's pretty." Frank said.

"Well then good luck." Albus laughed. "Aim low, my friend."

"Albus!" Rose exclaimed, throwing a mean look at him. "Don't be mean. You're such an arse some days."

"Just some?" Lucy chimed in.

"I'm just saying, pretty girls tend to go for either handsome guys or bad boys, neither of which Frank is." Albus said. "Maybe Lars here would have a chance."

"What?" Lars had been trying to pay attention, but the personal lives of people he didn't know didn't hold his interest that well.

"I think Albus thinks you're cute." Lucy said, giggling.

Albus frowned. "That's not what I meant, but you can see he's not ugly." Albus paused. "I mean, I'm not calling you ugly, Frank." Another pause. "I'm just saying..."

"Do you even know?" Rose asked. "Just take your foot out of your mouth and shut it. Frank is not ugly, but Lars, you are, objectively, cute. You have really nice skin, just a little tan, and the freckles are cute. Plus the curly chestnut hair. You could be a catch."

"You have really nice hazel eyes." Lucy added. "I mean, this is an objective description." She started blushing.

"Oh, so you try to pass it off on me." Albus said. "You're the one who thinks he's cute."

"Shut up, Albus." She shoved him, pushing him into Frank.

"Careful." Frank said, pushing Albus away.

"Sorry, Frank." Lucy said. "Oh, and don't listen to Albus. If Elaine is cute, that's no reason she couldn't like you." Albus scoffed. "Shut up, Albus."

Bickering ensued between the four. Meanwhile, Lars felt disconnected from the conversation, still not knowing these people, and hoping that soon he will feel like he belongs, but so many of them grew up together, and he grew up in a world that didn't even know magic was real. He rested his head on the glass of the window and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Lars. Wake up, Lars" Rose said, lightly shaking him. "You need to get into your robes."

Lars stirred from his sleep. "Are we there yet?" He opened his eyes to see the others in robes already.

"Soon, so you'd better hurry up and get into those robes." Lucy said. Just at that moment a voice came into the cabin announcing the train would be arriving in ten minutes. "See, so you'd better change." By the time Lars had located his robes and changed, the train came to a stop. The five of them headed off the carriage and was called forward by a towering giant of a man. Rubeus Hagrid called forth the first years in a powerful booming voice. Though his mane had grown grey since the war, he didn't show any signs of wearing down. "First years," He bellowed "Yer to follow me to the lake. Come along now." His giant form flowed through the sea of students. The newest additions to Hogwarts frantically tried to find their way to Hagrid. In the ensuing mayhem, Lars found himself apart from Rose, Albus, Lucy and Frank. Lars searched, but couldn't see them. He went toward the lantern light held high by Hagrid, hoping to run into them again before the test they were to take.

He must have looked worried because shortly after losing track of his friends, a voice, silky smooth drawled, "You look lost."

"Yeah." Lars replied. "I'm...I know where I'm supposed to go, follow the giant, but I lost my friends."

"Can't be much of friends if they left you behind." A boy said. "Maybe they just ditched you." This was said in the same voice, but by a different boy, flanking his other side. They were twins.

Lars frowned in worry. "They wouldn't have." Maybe they didn't want to be around someone who wasn't a real wizard. "Would they have?"

"You gits, stop it." A girl interjected, scowling at the three. They hung their heads and muttered apologies. "It's okay. Don't let them bother you." She said. "It's okay to be nervous. Most of us are on some level. Some just like to be jerks about it." The boys turned their heads. "What's your name?" She asked Lars. He responded in a small voice. "Don't be so shy, Lars. It's nice to make your acquaintance." She was very polite to him. She extended a hand to him. He shook it. Her hand was delicate and velvet soft. Her dark brown skin contrasting against his tone. He looked up into her eyes, an ethereal gold color he'd never seen, speckled with emerald green. She smiled, dazzling pearls uncovered. Lars felt hot. He'd never felt such an attraction before. A lock of hair fell out of line, covering her face, and Lars so much wanted to brush it aside, but was frozen in her medusa stare. Her hair, flowing down to the small of her back, black as night, she tied with a ruby-red ribbon, keeping it out of her face.

Lars felt as if hours had passed. He suddenly became flush as he realized he may have been staring for a moment too long. "You never told me your name." Lars said, strength in his voice brought on by her insistence to not be shy. His lips and throat were dry. He swallowed his heart trying to leap out of his mouth. He wished he could drink from the lake they were approaching.

"Sienna. Sienna Zabini. And that's Scorpius Malfoy, indicating the boy with the slicked back silver hair keeping from the porcelain pallor of his face. Lars felt that Scorpius' face would crack into little pieces if he showed any emotion. "Those two, the twins, are Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. I still don't know the difference, so don't worry if you can't tell them apart." Lars smiled. "Oh, would you like to join us on the boat to the castle?" Sienna asked. "Or would you like to go look for your friends?"

Lars for but a moment, in Sienna's presence, forgot about the others. "Oh, I can find them later, right?" Sienna smiled, melting Lars a bit more. Scorpius paid careful attention to his friend and the new boy, rolling his eyes at Lars; a sign of his jealousy.

"Only four to a boat." Scorpius said, looking at the tiny vessels. "Looks like the new kid will have to go find his friends."

"Scorpius, shut up." Sienna said glaring. Lars would have mistaken them for siblings if not for the physical dissimilarities, just on how they fought. "Can you go five minutes without being an ass?" Sienna said. Scorpius scoffed.

"At any rate, there's only four seats, so one of us is going to have to sit with a different group." Scorpius said. Sienna gave him a look. "I'm not finding other people to sit with, I don't want to intermingle with these people. He's bad enough."

" Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Sienna yelled. This caused several of their classmates' heads to turn. Only by the context of the situation could Lars tell that Scorpius held fear in his face, which still remained in a static position. "If you don't leave Lars alone, I'm going to push you in the lake and make you swim to the castle. Then we'll have four, and you won't have to infect anybody else with your presence." Lars made note: avoid Sienna's bad side.

"It's okay, guys." Lysander chimed in. "I promised I'd ride with Albus anyway. See you at the castle." He maneuvered his way through the crowd in search of his friend. "There, everything worked out in the end." Lorcan said. He saw darts shooting from Sienna's eyes to Scorpius. "Calm down, Sienna."

"Fine, Lorcan. I'm fine. One more crack about Lars though, and I'm throwing you overboard." Sienna said, entering the boat. Lars followed behind her. Lorcan next. Scorpius crossed his arms in a huff, then got in the boat.

"Everyone all seems to know each other, did you all go to the same school?" Lars asked. The wizarding children looked confused.

"Well, Scorpius' mother and mine are sisters, so we're cousins, sadly. I don't understand your question though, we're all going to this school" Sienna asked.

"Well, before you came here, where did you go to school?" Lars asked.

The three looked at each other perplexed. "This is the only school we've gone to."

"Oh." Lars said. "I guess I really don't know much about wizards and stuff yet."

Scorpius mouth was agape as he drew his conclusion. "You're a mudblood?" This time, Lorcan was the one to get upset, punching Scorpius in the arm. "What!?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lorcan asked. "You can't call people that! Who do you think you are, your grandfather?" Scorpius scowled, and Lars swore he saw cracks around Scorpius' temples. "Oh, did that upset you? I'll personally scour your mouth out if I hear you say that word again. Scorpius' scowl changed to a pout, he folded his arms and remained silent the rest of the boat ride.

"I'm sorry about him, Lars." Sienna said. Leaning into him, she whispered, "He's not a bad guy. He's actually just kind of spoiled. Auntie Astoria tells Mama that Uncle Draco coddles him. I don't think he's been away from home this long." Lars looked over at Scorpius, still in full pout. He felt a pang of sympathy for anyone who, like him, had never been away from their parents. He'd been away from his mother for less than a day and it was the strangest feeling, something new, but it could have been exhilaration and freedom. "Don't let him get to you, and let me know if he calls you that again. There are plenty of people who will punish him for uttering such a vulgar insult." Lars nodded and smiled. He didn't much care what he was called, the word didn't have any weight to him. "Oh, I think we're here."

The boats all filed into a cave, and anchored themselves against a marble shore. Hagrid led the children towards enormous doors. The whispered voices of intrigued students echoed throughout the cave. He opened the doors and ushered them in. "Good luck, first years. See you all at the feast." He closed the enormous doors, remaining within the cave.


End file.
